naruto and his women
by kpskid
Summary: a narutoharem i got so many reviews in one night that i will put the next one up right awayguys and girls i get the point make them longer im trying back off
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and his women

i do not own naruto

it was a sunny in kohnohna naruto wakes up and gets dressed while thinking 'hmm i wonder what il have for breakfast'. While he was doing that sakura was talking with ino hinata and temari 'hey guys have you seen how much naruto has matured coming back from his trip. 'yyes i have hhe looks much taller and ffils out those silly jump suits out more' 'yeah i agree i wouldnt mind getting to see what is under those jump suits' they all start staring out into space imagening a certain shinobi coverd in whiped cream. Back with naruto he just finishes his breakfast at icharakus ramens when he sees a kunia stiking out of the counter with a note attached he wonders if somone left it he calls to amye 'hey ayme is this yours or your dad's' 'no but i did see someone walk by and throw that i was about to mention it but you were so deep in you ramen i did not want to disturbe you but i think it is yours. 'thanks ayame'.

He takes the note off the kunia seeing it is from the hokage he reads it 'Get your ass over to the hokage tower when your done with your ramen or i will come find you and you wont want that' being afraid that the hokage will call anko and lend her some chains he runs with inhuman spead to the her office and busts down the door 'im here' 'i see i was about to call anko but i guess that is not going to happen lucky for you' thanking kami for his quik thinking. 'so what did you need tsunade' 'ahh yes i have currently noticed that you are the last of your clan no for this reasone we have a law saying polygami is illegal unless it is to save a clan and even then you are not allowed more than 3 wives do you understand' ' yes' thinking _oh great now im going to have to put up with 3 wives i figured 1 would be enough of a headache even though i can already think of three that would not be so bad' _'i guess i should go find some women so you if you dont mind hokage mame. He walks outside but little does he know that his conversation was being listend to by every kuinochi in the village and everyone was plotting there way of becoming one of naruto's 3 wives .

a/n

oh isn't naruto going to have some fun with this i will get the next chapter out as soon as i can


	2. narto finds the women

Naruto and his women   
i do not own naruto 

while walking home from the tower naruto walks past the coffee shop were 4 kuinochi were having breakfast he when he notices them he waves and sees a kind of glint in there eye and his instincts tell him to run like hell. But he never got his chance to run because sakura was right out the door before he knew what happened 'hi naruto how are you' 'oh im fine sakura how are you' thinking something might be wrong he plays along 'well naruto i was wondering if you would like to go out sometime' ' really sakura this is the first time you said you would go out with me even so you asked me so sure where would you like to go' inner sakura 'chaa yes we got him now remember to ask tsunade for the pill' 'shut up you hentia that is not going to happen at least not yet but believe me i will marry him' 'so where would you like to go for dinner sakura' ' well il tell you were we are not going we aren't going to that ramen place you like so much' ' all right then how about chirakus on the south side of town' 'oh that would be perfect naruto and if im not positive you can still get ramen there with other stuff so i guess it is good for both of us' 'yep so when should i pick you up' ' how about 7' ' that would be fine so see you then'.   
a/n il spend the next chapter with sakura date so bear with me im not good with big chapters 


	3. Chapter 3

5:00 pm naruto's apartment

OH SHIT yells a very distraught orange clad ninja yells from the bathroom. WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR. _**Well you know kit i have a little ability i could lend you if you do me a little favor. **_

_No way am i letting you out. I'm__** not stupid like you all i want is for you to date certain girls and i don't think you can complain. **__Why would you care your stuck inside of me. I'm__** doing you and me a favor i don't like having to heal you as it is i don't want you to get the most violent wives well i will pick some but ill will want to balance them out so will you do it.**_

_Fine fine just tell me quick my date with sakura is in 2 hours so tell me fast.__** Ok ok just do as i say now concentrate on the clothes you want and channel my chakra into your body while doing it. **_Doing as he said there was a red flash and then he was standing there in a very dark crimson over coat and a jet black dress shirt underneath and his pants where still orange but with a crimson tint to them. Nice nice i like it. **Knew you would kit now go and finish getting ready. **Fine oh shit that must have took a while i just have a good 15 minutes till i need to pick her up

7:00 pm

(knock knock) _oh i hope i look good enough for her._ Little does he know she is thinking the same thing he is. Oh hey naruto welcome to my apartment come in im almost finished getting ready said a cherry haired girl from her bathroom down the hall from the door. Ok ill just watch a little tv if that is ok. Sure that is fine the remote is on the table. _Ok where should i take her oh i know ill take her to that fancy restaurant down in the square but do i have enough money h mm there most expensive thing was only 100 ryo hmm i have 150 so i will let here get what she want then ill just order a salad saying that i had eaten the icharakus out of house and home in ramen this afternoon and im not hungry ok that will work. _

_7:30 pm _

This restaurant is beautiful naruto i never noticed it where did you find it. Sakura says in a amazement. I heard about it from garra when he visited konoha last summer his sister dragged him here. I knew i liked temari for some reason. Smiling evilly knowing that this will not be the only time he visited here knowing temari and her taking a interest in naruto.

8:00 pm

i had a great time naruto and i hope that you will do me a favor. Smiling even more evilly then before.

What would that be sakura. Don t go home stay with me tonight and im sure you wont leave disappointed. AND like any man would do he said HELL YES . Soo that night there was a great deal over grunting and moaning but thankfully sakura had the brains to put a privacy seal on the room but sadly naruto was not that smart (wink wink).

A/N okay there is the update you have been wanting you wanted longer and i gave you longer i did not put a lemon in because i like messing with you people the more i starve you the better it will be but if you guys can send me a lemon to put in i will be more than happy to put it in


	4. an

For all those who are getting impatient ffor the next chapter i am trying to work out the twists that i am going to use in my next chapter and it hasent been coming out the way i want it and for all those who are interested i am looking for a few editors so i can put a end these flames that say i suck at wrighting so any who want to be a editor for this story review this chapter if you dont then review on another chapter


	5. The morning after

I dont own naruto

ok sorry for not updating for a long time I had seriouse drive issues to do this I just didnt feel like doing it not to mention I havent heard from any of my BETAs for a while now so once again_** I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA PLEASE SEND ME A EMAIL FOR THE POSITION.**_

The Morning after

6:00 am Apartment East Konoha

Mmmm that was a good sleep I havent slept so well in years though I do feel slightly dissastfied oh well im sure naruto was just tired from running and putting up with his fangirls. Says our one and only pinket. Sniffing the air she notices a foul odder coming from the kitchen.

Coming out she sees something she thought or ever wanted to see again a raven bush of hair sticking up from below a counter.

SASUKE sreeched a pink banshee. Rushing and grabbing him by the throat and

slamming him into the wall nearly killing him. **What are you doing here you snake you are suppose to be sucking the dick of your snake master. **Sakura says with the most venome and killing intent possible which was strangly a lot for such a sweet girl.

Oh that well I got bored and decided to come back while when I got here I saw how buetiful you had gotten so I thought I would act on that crush you had on me years ago. Our least favorit traitor says oh so sweetly. **I gave up on you many years ago and decided to go after naruto which speeking of him what did you do with him I was having a very pleasant night with him which sense I dont remember much you must have ruined you emo bastard. **Well that is where our stories differ you see you may have indeed slept with someone last night it wasnt the dobe it was actualy ... me.

**What will sakuras reaction be you will have to wait a very long to time to see MUAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH**

**REVIEW NOW **


End file.
